ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Severer
Regarding notes on main article You mean this thing actually spawned on your party? On my server there's one in Aby-Attohwa Chasm, in the EXACT same place as Sargas should be. It's right near a quest trigger (one of the Gasponia) so if you're unlucky enough to have the flower you need there...well, you'll die. It's resting on the ground in a broken state, but when you approach it it will "aggro" (can be witnessed by it spinning on the floor to face you). If you approach any further, it will rise off the ground, reassemble and attack you. From where I was, it seemed to have a very wide "aggro" radius, but you need to get within a certain distance for it to actually get up. In Aby-Attohwa Chasm, they're called "Ironclad Cleaver" though. I thought they all appeared in set places, but I guess they don't...? -- Orubicon 00:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Orubicon I confirmed this, and altered the main page. Avotas 01:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) DROP RATE: All the ironclads i've fought dropped the 3 job items 100% so far, can anyone attest to this and update the front page ? --Lyrminas 03:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) On the day of the update, I found the iron man guy thing in it's broken state, and I ran over to it and danced on it.. perhaps it's got Abyssean Aggro? (I hadnt killed any monsters) --Taruzard 11:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Was my first time in that zone and the only things I'd done were talk to a few NPCs, got an Atma and went to do the Cura II quest. -- Orubicon 11:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll confirm that it doesn't always aggro. I stood inside its wreckage when I was first exploring the zone, in order to see what it was - it did nothing. FFXI-Ironside 06:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I can also confirm this. I stood on him my first time in the zone and nothing happened. --Sarmyth 22:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Low Man 1 Kiter(NIN/DRK or someone good at kiting and can keep general hate) 1 Healer 1PUP or Pet strategy ( SMNS PUPS BSTS ) You need a good kiter for this if you're not doing pet method. Key is you need to spread out, stay out of the kiter's path to prevent the ironclads untimely backhands with that cement truck he's lugging around. If you use a PET job as your main source of DD against the nm, namely puppetmaster in this case, please be advised your role s a bit more than just DD. In a low man there is always a chance that the kiter will make a bad turn and eat the enstun from a swing, in that event while nuking, don't release your automaton, drag the mob back to the gate, this buys alot of time for the kiter to recover, deactivate and it will be on its way back, do this when you need to or sense that the kiter might be getting into a tight spot. Tranquilizer is recommended, though I haven't done much full mab testing since we were pressed for time, went with safety first. Pet strategy I have yet to do so I cannot comment on it, I am assuming SMN's take turns keeping Ironclad at bay with bst's etching away at it, and pups nuking it from distance. SMN/RDMs PUP/NIN BST/(improvise as needed) shadows are recommended as they can stop one swing, one enstun on a bad corner can mean game over for you. Naturally the more people you have the more trouble, you need to inform people to stay out of the kite path as they tend to swing at bystanders regardless of hate. Good luck! * rubs his new cirque sash * --Lyrminas 18:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pet Setup SMN(Zargosa) SMN(Alternativeone) SMN(Eothon) PUP(Vih) PUP(Lyrminas) THF(Noutoko) : Did this this evening, worked out great once people were able to stagger their avatars so they don't get taken out at the same time, same strat for pup up above, if in trouble. drag it to the door and release, buy some time for the summoners. If you're on your game you might be able to do with less, surely some crazy guy will come solo this somehow XD but for safety sake a party is a good measure. THF was there for th, accomplice, and general melee from behind. --Lyrminas 03:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Note: Using the Titan Blood Pact: Ward - Earthen Armor helped immensely. Was able to withstand Ballistic Kick with no other defensive buffs. With Stoneskin and Earthen Armor, took 0-100 dmg, without Stoneskin I took around 400-600. If it decided to turn while I ran in range to use Bloodpacts. - Zargosa Duod this with 2 85 Summoner/Rdm with minor difficulties. The martello outside the gate helped immensely. Mainly staggering the two avatars and using atma's made this a relatively easy fight. Leviathans Grandfall does great damage, he seems to gain resistance during the duration of the fight. Starting out doing over 2k near the end roughly 1k dmg. Several temp items used in hairy situations but fun fight. Roughly 60 minutes to kill. SK - Cerberus Trio'd with 2 RDM/NIN and BLM/NIN with little trouble. Also drops water bead. 35 mins for kill. happy hunting! --Aspen ninja 06:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) smn able to solo? i was just soloing the ironclad in vunkerl pretty simply... but i timed out when it was at 60% however i did attempt it with only 30 mins ish but im sure its possible, next time im going in with more time and im gonna do it! --Cloudius777 02:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) --- OK just did this with 4 people :D SMN SMN BLM BST SMNs and BST were mainly DD using fenrir and Eclipse Bite, blm DoT and the occasional nuke to keep hate and kite around the area, can be kited fairly easy and letting the pets take over for a while helped a lot, just stay WELL away from AOEs --Cloudius777 03:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '' To above poster, I think its possible but I believe ironclads rage after a while, not sure on exact time, when I was soloing Cleaver in Attohwa I screwed up a bit so it dragged on close to the hour and started to resist everything ( Weird thing is it was making my automaton cast Aero V instead of Water V at that point ). If you can churn it down half way in a little under 30minutes I think its quite possible! Good luck! --Lyrminas 05:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Did it with 3 1/2 people on Bismarck, 1 RDM/SCH (Kristal) and 3 BLMs (Marc, Barsha, Speedygonzales) . One of the BLMs had to bail for RL business soon after we started, so mostly it was with 2 BLMs. RDM kites around the area, casting Bio II(or III), Poison II(Saboteur when available) and Water IV, while BLMs will do Burst II > Stun then zone through the gate, possible assisted by a Stun from the other BLM. Second BLM waited in the middle and gets rebuffed/cured by the RDM if possible, then does nuke > stun > gate as well. Make use of the martello to speed up MP recovery. --Seedling 22:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC)